


Ain't Nothing but the Blues

by lostmagician



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Infidelity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: “Look at this. It’s my favorite robe,” he pulled on the lapel, twisting the dark gray fabric in between his fingers. “I haven’t seen this in two years.”Not since - His smiled dimmed. No, he wasn’t going to think about it. He couldn’t. He hadn’t even looked at the bed as he entered the bedroom, just headed directly for the closet with blind determination. The wound was still raw, gaping open beneath the gauze. He released the fabric and raised the bottle of scotch, glad that Kelly had suggested it. “By the way, this is an inspired idea.”(AU from episode 1.02)





	Ain't Nothing but the Blues

“Look at this. It’s my favorite robe,” he pulled on the lapel, twisting the dark gray fabric in between his fingers. “I haven’t seen this in two years.”

Not since - His smiled dimmed. No, he wasn’t going to think about it. He _couldn_ _’t_. He hadn’t even looked at the bed as he entered the bedroom, just headed directly for the closet with blind determination. The wound was still raw, gaping open beneath the gauze. He released the fabric and raised the bottle of scotch, glad that Kelly had suggested it. “By the way, this is an inspired idea.”

Kelly took a bite of her cake and chewed thoughtfully. “Of course, if there’s anything in the food, we’re screwed.”

Ed walked to the sofa and plopped down. “Yeah, kinda doubt that whoever brought us here went through the trouble to poison us.”

Though, nothing wrong with being safe. He uncorked the bottle, and studied the contents. He didn’t know if they’d gone back in time, or if this was some kind of alternate reality, but it looked and smelled fantastic. He swung the bottle and took several large gulps, grimacing as the amber liquid burned down his throat.

The sofa dipped as Kelly sat down next to him, and she gestured at the bottle in exchange for her plate. Ed nodded, and his mouth watered as she handed him the chocolate cake.

He moaned as soon he pressed his lips around his fork. They didn’t serve cake this good on the USS Orville. He suspected that Doctor Finn had something to do with it. One day, he was going in for a routine check-up at the Sick Bay, and the next, all the cakes and candies were suddenly “out of stock” when he swiped his badge on the Food Synthesizer.

Ed licked the frosting off the corner of his mouth, and frowned at the cake. Finn had said something about chorestolol. He turned to Kelly to ask her about it, but froze before he could open his mouth.

He didn’t know how he’d missed it before, maybe it was the shock of finding his favorite robe, maybe the kitchen counter had blocked his view, heck maybe it was just the entire situation, a guy can miss a few things - but now that she was sitting two feet away, the realization was terrifying.

He’d forgotten how _hot_ she was.

His eyes traveled up her long tan legs to her nightdress that was so thin as to be virtually transparent. He could see the dusky rose peak of her nipples through her shirt and trace the swell of her breasts that rose with every breath that she took. He took in the graceful arc of her neck, and the soft flutters in her throat as she took a swig from the bottle. Every move she made was mesmerizing.

She licked the rim to gather stray drops of scotch and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. When her eyes met his, she didn’t seem surprised by the weight of his stare; she didn’t even flinch, just curled her lips into a small smile.

“Oh, right,” she said, looking down at her attire. “You always liked this nightdress on me.”

It was like being punched in the gut. He turned his eyes away, and placed his plate on the coffee table. It had been a long time since he’d slept up with anyone, and Kelly was beautiful, there was no denying that. He couldn’t help the way he was reacting to her presence; he was a red-blooded male after all.

But that wasn’t the issue, was it?

A hand landed on his thigh, an invitation, and his lips twisted sourly. “Stop it.”

“Why?” Her thumb caressed the inseam of his pants. “Is it doing things to you?”

Yes, it was, heat was pooling in his lower belly, and his cock was getting harder and harder by the second.

He could see it in his mind’s eye, could imagine himself leaning forward, mouthing at her neck, as his hand slid up her thigh. He would bury his nose in the delicate hollow of her neck, and sink his teeth in the smooth line of her collarbone. He knew her body like a symphony, had learned how to play the high notes on her skin with only the tip of his fingers. She’d moan brokenly, and then he’d brush his palm against her breast, just the way she liked it, feel her nipple harden underneath his touch.

It would be _so easy._

But no, he couldn’t do it. Not here, of all places. He hadn’t been here since - he forced out an exhale. He hadn’t been here since _that day;_ he hadn’t even bothered coming back afterward, just asked Gordon to come and pack his bags for him.

“I need some coffee,” he said, as he stood up, knees popping, and headed for the Food Synthesizer. He tapped the screen with numb fingers, and scrolled through the beverages, searching for a double espresso.

The sofa crinkled, followed by soft footsteps on the hardwood floor. He wasn’t even paying attention to the list anymore - he couldn’t, he was just mindlessly scrolling, heartbeat racing in his throat.

The air shifted behind him. Ed steeled himself, and then Kelly was plastering herself against his back, soft breasts pressing against him. A thin hand appeared in front of him, pressed on a series of buttons and soon a double espresso shimmered into view on the dock. She leaned forward, hair brushing against his cheek, and whispered in his ear, “Just the way you like it.”

He shivered, heat unfurling down his spine, and then she - she was _nibbling_ on his earlobe, small bites like she had all the time in the world. All the blood in his head rushed straight to his groin, leaving him dizzy and aching. Everything about her was intoxicating, the sound of her breath in his ear, the smell of her delicate floral perfume permeating the air. All he needed to do was turn his head, dip his chin ever so slightly, and they’d fall into each other like an old game of dominoes.

_And then what?_ he asked himself. That was the crux of the matter. He couldn’t imagine any good coming out of this, not now, not ever. Just as she lowered her head to bite at his throat, he ducked his way out of her reach.

“Ed,” she whined. “Stop playing hard to get. I know you want this.”

He walked towards the window and leaned forward with a hand on the glass. He gazed at the New York skyline illuminated by the city lights. He breathed in and out, trying to regain control of his heartbeat.

“Come on, you’re giving me a serious case of blue balls.”

And just like that, the memory assaulted him, the memory that he’d spend the last two years trying to repress. It was like it had happened yesterday, hearing her coy laugh as he typed in the code on the security system of the bedroom, the way the doors had slid open in a _woosh_ to reveal her surprised face. He squeezed his eyes shut, as he remembered how the Retepsian’s head had popped up from underneath the covers and how he’d - he’d _exploded_ all over the bedsheets, like some kind of Rorschach inkblot of their failing marriage.

“Ed,” she said, as she approached him and laid a hand on his arm. It was the last straw.

He pushed her hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she replied angrily.

He clenched his jaws, and remained silent. The words were stuck in his throat, and he was afraid of opening his mouth lest he choke on them.

“Hey, I’m talking to you,” she said, shoving him against the glass.

“I said don’t fucking touch me,” he said, his voice echoing loudly in the small living room. He rubbed his face roughly. “I can’t - I can’t stand here and pretend like nothing ever happened, okay?”

Of course, she immediately understood. “You said you were over it,” she said in a trembling voice.

“No, I am not over it,” he took a step forward, pointing a finger at her. “I will _never_ be over it. For fuck’s sake, I walked in on my wife in bed with another guy, there is no getting over this.”

“Ed -”

“I don’t _want_ any more excuses.”

“I get that you’re angry.”

“I am not angry,” his voice cracked, and fuck, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t cry. “I am in _pain_. You fucking - _hurt_ me. You say you were lonely, and that I was at work all day, but did it ever cross your mind to talk to me about it? Have I been so - so horrible to you our entire relationship that you didn’t feel you could come to me with something like that?”

“You weren’t there,” Kelly said with tears in her eyes. “How was I supposed to tell you anything?”

“The phone,” he exploded, baring his teeth in anger. “You could have sent me a message, telling me that you were thinking of cheating on me. At least then maybe we could have worked it out, instead of you just putting in front of the fait accompli _._ ”

He could still remember her first words after being found out. Oh no, she’d said, as though she’d accidentally spilled tea on the coffee table.

Oh no, as if it was nighttime and she’d forgotten to call her mom.

_Oh no,_ the words had rung in his ears, like the bells of damnation.

“You’re right,” she said, pressing her lips together. She shook her head, and a tear rolled down her face. “You’re so fucking right. I should have - I should have told you. I’m - I’m sorry, Ed. It’s on me.” She drew closer and touched his arm with her fingertips. When he didn’t push her away, she grabbed his hand. “You hear me? I take full responsibility for what happened to our marriage.”

“It’s not that easy,” Ed said roughly. It felt like he’d swallowed glue, jaw clamped so tight that his teeth were aching. “I can’t just forgive you for what happened.”

“Why?” Kelly cried, choking on the word. “I’m admitting that it’s my fault that our marriage failed. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

No, that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to erase his memory of that night, banish it from his mind forever. The way things were now, he couldn’t even watch Gordon eat Papa Smurf sour candies without feeling sick to his stomach.

When she spoke again, her voice was tentative. “I think you’re afraid. You’re afraid of what will happen if we get back together.”

He lurched forward until their faces were only a breath apart. “Of course I’m afraid,” he said through clenched teeth. “I’m afraid you’re going to cheat on me all over again.”

“No, that’s not why,” she said slowly, and he had to give it to her, she didn’t balk in the face of his anger, just straightened her shoulders and stood her ground. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration, calculating look in her eyes, and he could see the moment she understood what was going on - _no, no, no_ \- her face went slack, and her eyes lit up in realization. “You’re afraid because you still love me.”

“Please, give me a break,” he said, turning his back to her. He needed to get out of here before he did something he regretted. He was running short on willpower, could feel it depleting with every flicker of her eyelashes. A hand caught him by the shoulder, and then Kelly was in front of him again.

“You still love me,” she repeated, a little more forcefully, but her shock hadn’t abated. She was still staring at him like she couldn’t believe it.

“Kelly, you’re testing my patience,” Ed warned her, but he could feel the reins of his self-control slipping away from his grasp.

“Of course you still love me,” she whispered to herself, and then she looked up with renewed determination. “We were _good_ together.” She exhaled a shaky breath, and moved in as if to cup his cheek. Ed tensed his legs, ready to bold - but he’d already lost the game, he could feel it in his gut. He squeezed his eyes shut, just as the soft palm of her hand landed on his cheek. She continued in a voice full of wonder, “so so good together. Yeah, we had a few arguments here and there, but for the most part, our marriage was a breeze.” She pressed her forehead against his, and groaned, “And the sex was amazing, like curl-your-toes, blow-your-mind amazing.”

Ed’s nostrils flared, as fire pooled low in his abdomen, burning through his veins like a wildfire. He should have gotten away, locked himself in the bathroom when he had the chance. “It can be good again,” she said and then she was moving his hands to her ass. “Come on, let me show you how good it can be.”

God help him, he was powerless to stop himself. He squeezed her ass cheeks, and pressed her against him. She moaned at the feeling of his cock against her pussy. “Yeah, just like that.”

And then they were kissing, teeth clicking and tongues molding together messily. He pushed her against the wall and licked the roof of her mouth, heady smell of scotch imprinted on her breath, and making him dizzy with want.

He clawed at her underwear, and she immediately understood, shucking them off and rolling her hips against him. He tore his mouth away, and slid a hand up her bare thigh, hiking her leg around his waist. Blood pounded in his ears, as he pulled down the elastic of his pants, tucked it underneath his balls, and then - he was pressing inside of her. Her hands scrambled for purchase on his back, blunt nails digging into his muscles, and she let out a long moan.

She was wet, so fucking wet, juices easing him in until he reached the hilt. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, and stayed still, admiring the feeling of his cock inside of her, her inner walls surrounding him. It felt _so good,_ and it had been so long, he didn’t think he was going to last. He swiped his tongue in long, lazy strokes against her collarbone, feeling her shiver underneath him, her pussy clenching around the base of his cock. But she wasn’t having it; she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled _hard_.

Ed bared his teeth and ground his cock deeper inside of her, causing her to throw her head back and let out a needy whimper. His legs shook as he pulled out slowly, drawing it out so that she could feel every inch, every ridge of his cock. He let the tip rest against her opening, rocked back and forth just enough to penetrate her with the head, and then slammed into her, causing a broken moan to rip from her throat.

His hips rutted long and hard, muscles in his stomach contracting with each thrust of his cock. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and he buried his face in her chest, groaning at the sight of her dusky nipple peaking tantalizingly from underneath her nightdress. He sunk his teeth into the swell of her breast, licked and sucked at the soft skin, hard nipple brushing against his chin. Kelly whimpered, and bore down on his cock.

He could feel her tightening rhythmically around him, a tell-tale sign that she was close to coming. He circled his hips, and ground his pelvis against her sweet spot, once, twice, and it’s all it took to send her over the edge, stomach going rock hard, mouth opening in a long moan. He rutted a few more times, her insides fluttering around him, and then he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he buried his cock to the hilt and came, waves of pleasure rippling through his body, as he pulsed deep inside of her.

When he came down from his orgasm, his entire body was trembling, small tremors that ran through his limbs and shuddered in his bones; and his arms were stiff from holding her up against the wall. He released her thigh and took a step back.

Kelly was panting heavily as though she’d run a marathon, face flushed all the way down to her breasts. She closed her eyes, and sighed happily. “That was really good.”

Ed’s vision blurred, as he eyed the bite marks littered across her chest. He turned his back to her and tucked himself back into his pants. Fuck, what had he done?

_He was so fucking stupid._

“Hey,” Kelly asked softly. “Are you okay?”

He couldn’t seem to catch his breath - it felt like there was a lump lodged deep in his throat, and it was _painful_. He should have left the room when he'd had the chance. Now he couldn't even look at her. He pressed his lips together, and dug his fingers into his eyes.

He couldn’t stop the sob that ripped out of his chest, when his vision faded to blue.

 

***

 

On the other side of the window, a Calivon child asked his mother, “Mama, what are those humans doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, please leave me a comment or a kudos!
> 
> If you're a huge fan of the show, you've probably noticed that I changed a few things from canon. In my fic, Kelly cheated on Ed two years ago, instead of one. I also changed Kelly's outfit from the show to make it a little more sexier.


End file.
